ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rei's Gomora
This is Rei's primary Battle Nizer Monster. Due to gaining popularity for being the first "heroic" Gomora out of any incarnation, later media has portrayed Rei's Gomora as an ally to the main protagonists. History Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gomora was kept in the possession of Rei during sometime prior. Gomora was summoned multiple times to assist him and the ZAP SPACY crew whenever they were in distress or fighting against monsters in Planet Boris. Gomora was followed by Litra's membership in Rei's collection and gains an additional comrade in the form of Eleking, a monster he defeated prior. After Gomora finds himself defeated multiple times by Kate's Zetton and King Joe Black, Rei activates his true potential as Reimon, which leads to the evolution of Gomora into . With their new power, Gomora and Rei kill their opponents as they and the ZAP SPACY crews escaped from Planet Boris, which was in the verge of destruction from NSP Campanella. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey In the second installment of the series, the ZAP SPACY members (including Rei and his Battle Nizer monsters) faces new enemies and hardships in their travels. In one battle, Reimon and Gomora's anger towards a Reionyx Alien Nackle and his Galberos releases their Reionyx Burst ability, unlocking the which not only allowed later to kill both the man from Nackle and his monster in one swoop, but it also almost turned themselves into rampant beings until Ultraseven's Eye Slugger reverted them back to normal. After Eleking's death by Alien Keel Grande's Tyrant, Rei's Battle Nizer was boosted by Kate into a Neo Battle Nizer, allowing Gomora and Litra to become stronger and eventually avenge Eleking by killing Tyrant. In his final battle against Alien Reiblood and Armored Darkness, Gomora finds himself allied with Grande's Red King. With both monsters utilized their EX forms, they eliminated their opponents before leaving with their masters from Planet Hammer. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie When the ZAP SPACY landed on a desert planet, they encountered Zaragas. Gomora was summoned by Rei to fight and former wins after a small fight. Hen Ultraman Mebius summoned Rei to the Land of Light to help the Ultras in fighting against Ultraman Belial, Rei unleashes Gomora to fight Alien Shaplay's Black King. During the climactic battle between the Ultras and Belial's kaiju army, Belial using his power to turns Reimon into Burst Mode, which in turn makes Gomora transform into Reionyx Burst Gomora. Controlled by Belial due to his superior control over Reiblood energy, Reionyx Burst Gomora attacks the Ultras and mortally wounds Ultraseven, until Reimon is knocked back into his senses by the arrival of the ZAP SPACY crew, and Gomora gladly has his senses and returns to fight along side the Ultras. Gomora later, transforming into EX Gomora at the film's climax to assist the Ultras in defeating Belial and Beryudora. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero In part 1 of the prequel, Gomora fights a robot replica of himself named Mecha Gomora. Being constructed by the Salome Aliens from the data of Gomora himself, the robot proves to be too much for Gomora to handle and thus Gomora is called back for his safety while Ultraman Zero fights the doppelganger. In part 2, after retrieving his Battle Nizer after losing it, Rei (and an his alternate counterpart) summons Gomora to attack the Alien Salome base and Gomora manages to destroy most of the Robot Ultra Brothers. A repaired Mecha Gomora is set to fight Gomora in the base and the two battle again, with Mecha Gomora having the advantage again. The Darklops Zero comes to calls Mecha Gomora in double-teaming Gomora. Luckily, Ultraman Zero returns as well to assist Gomora and even the odds. With the combined efforts of Rei and the alternate Reimon, Gomora manages to destroy Mecha Gomora. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar In part 1 of the special, while Rei and Captain Hyuga are investigating a planet they notice Princess Emerana being attacked by a Legionoid Beta. Rei summons Gomora to save the Princess and battle with the Legionoid and after a relatively short battle, Gomora destroys the Legionoid. Shortly after, Gomora is ambushed by Inpelaizer, King Joe, and Ace Killer, whom all team up and beat down Gomora until Gomora retreats back into his Battle Nizer. In part 2 of the special, Gomora is seen working with Jean-bot to battle an army of King Joes and Inpelaizers. He escapes the planet's destruction with the ZAP SPACY after Beatstar is destroyed. Data : The Battle Nizer Gomora can fire a wave of energy from his nasal horn. Gomora can also impale his foe first, then fire an oscillatory wave that surges through his opponent's body. Can destroy a monster in one hit. However in later media, other Gomoras (which all of them came from Spark Dolls) exhibited this ability through unexplained means. Rei's Gomora Mega-Ton Tail.gif|Mega-Ton Tail Gomora Oscillatory Wave.png|Oscillatory Wave - EX= EX Gomora EX Gomora is a more powerful form of Gomora that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers. Stats *Height: 44 m *Weight: 22,000 t *Origin: Planet Boris *Attack: 1400 *Defense: 1100 *Speed: 500 Powers and Weapons * : EX Gomora has extending tail with a sharp end that he uses to impale his enemies. *Roll Attack: EX Gomora can roll up into a ball and slam into his opponent. * : A more powerful version of the Super Oscillatory Wave. It is charged then fired from his chest. EX Gomora Extending Tail.png|Tail Spear EX Gomora Roll Attack.png|Roll Attack EX Gomora EX Hyper Oscillatory Wave.png|EX Super Oscillatory Wave - Reionyx Burst= Reionyx Burst Gomora In the beginning of the Ultra Galaxy NEO series, Rei began to experiences mental burst of rage and adrenaline that drives him and Gomora into fighting. These anger outbursts had Gomora worried about his partner, which lead to his evolution into Burst Mode. At first Gomora was unable to control himself in this form like his master Rei, but after ZAP Spacy saved Rei from his evil nature, Rei was able to re-tame Gomora. Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Hammer *Attack: 1600 *Defense: 1200 *Speed: 1300 Powers and Weapons * : Reionyx Burst Gomora can fire a enhanced version of the oscillatory wave from his nasal horn. He can also fire it first, then fire a normal one. Reionyx Burst Gomora Super Oscillatory Wave.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave }} Trivia *Suit actor: Kazunori Yokoo *It is possible that Gomora being the main character's monster is a reference to Agumon from Digimon Adventure, since his Champion Form (ja:Adult Level), Greymon had its design being based on Gomora. *This incarnation of Gomora has went throughout a history of switching and modification of it's suit: **in his first appear, his suit was a repainted Gomora suit from Ultraman Max, and another one was created for his EX Gomora transformation. **in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey a new costume was created and made to look very similar to the prior one but with some differences (as it has a lighter color and a longer tail),and the costume used for him in the previous series was repainted red for his Reionix Burst transformation. **In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, Gomora was given a new suit, with the one used in the previous series was reused for Reionic Burst Gomora and EX Gomora. *During one comedic moment in part 1 of the special, Captain Hyuga fantasizes of him and Rei playing on the beach. During the fantasy, Gomora is seen splashing in the water on the shore. Alse see *Gomora *Mecha Gomora - Mechanical knock-off of Battle Nizer Gomora created by the Alien Salome *Rei - Gomora's Reionyx) *ZAP SPACY Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Category:Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Kaiju Category:Rei's Kaiju Category:Gomora Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Separate Character Article